As Opposed to Hatred
by kjollar
Summary: In the battle after the chuunin exam Sasuke finds himself in a unique position to help Gaara. Compassion instead of hatred will bring about far-reaching changes in both their lives. Ninja-verse AU.
1. Compassion

Hello, readers!

I feel the need to warn you that English isn't my native language and, furthermore, this is my first story written in it originally (as opposed to translated from Russian). So don't mind too much possible mistakes in grammar and spelling.

This plot hounded me since I've seen that episode of Shippuuden where Sasuke meets Kyuubi. I've valiantly tried to fight it off, but now admit my complete defeat… There will be subtle spoilers to some facts in the latest episodes, but nothing overly important.

In this story Sasuke is a bit cleverer, and Gaara – a bit saner than in the manga/anime, but I've put some thoughts on their behavior at the end, so feel free to read them if you think the boys are wildly OOC :)

And now, without further ado, on to the action!

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

'_The weather is really too nice for these kinds of things.'_

For some unfathomable reason this thought stubbornly refused to leave Sasuke's mind and let him concentrate on the problem at hand. Gaara's strangely resonating voice hurling taunts and mockery further distracted him, almost forcefully pulling his mind to another nice day in the middle of this training.

Kakashi-sensei shouldn't have intervened that time, because he was wrong. Gaara described his feelings and goals perfectly. It wasn't anger he was feeling for the sudden intrusion in his mind. No, it was a moment of empathy when he knew that at least one person could really understand him and wouldn't try to force their own ideas on him as Kakashi-sensei subtly tried to do since the very beginning of their training.

But at the same time, while a part of him agreed wholeheartedly with Gaara's battle philosophy, another part was horrified. Was he really turning into this desperate creature, who needed death to confirm their own existence? Was there no other way to live for him? For them?

In the following days Sasuke frequently recalled their exchange, and the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to him that Gaara came not to taunt him, but to try to connect in some way to the only person he saw as similar to himself.

Even now, when the strange monster Gaara was transforming into roared "your hatred is weaker that mine", Sasuke just heard _'my loneliness is far greater than yours.'_

But still, no matter his thoughts and feelings, Sasuke had to figure a way do defeat his opponent, and quickly. It was obvious from the beginning that the sand-nin would not be reasoned with, and a few blows they've exchanged clearly showed that nothing but chidori could damage him. So, despite Kakashi's warnings droning at the back of his head, the Uchiha activated his sharingan and concentrated his chakra, stepping from behind a tree trunk.

At the very last moment before charging he somehow caught the other's eyes – one teal-green, another yellow with a star-shaped pupil – and suddenly the world was warping around him, jumping, stretching and narrowing, almost turning inside out, and when it calmed down again, Sasuke found himself in a vastly different place.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He appeared to be in some kind of a tunnel with sandstone walls, dimly lit and stretching almost infinitely in both ways. Concentrating further he was able to discern several patches of darkness which he guessed to be side-corridors. There also seemed to be a continuous, almost inaudible hissing that he couldn't place.

Familiar as he was with the descriptions of his family's bloodline abilities Sasuke had some suspicion of where he was, and that spurred his curiosity. With a little decisive nod to himself he took off at a jog along the corridor. There was no point in choosing a direction: to navigate such places it was required only to imagine the desired destination.

The hissing sound was becoming louder and finally Sasuke noticed the swirling sand, slithering alongside him and subtly trying to slow him down. Glaring at it didn't seem to help, so the boy simply ignored it speeding up and focusing his intent on reaching the center of the maze.

Light seemed to seep into the corridors, and taking a closer look Sasuke saw that the walls were covered in murals. They were mostly done in blacks, browns and reds and showed only death. At first he instinctively recoiled from what he perceived as senseless murders. But as he looked closer he saw that the child with blood-red hair never was the instigator of the fights. Despite himself he stopped before one of the paintings to look at the child's face, and was not very surprised to see not blood-lust but sadness under the emotionless mask.

Narrow corridors gradually became wider and finally opened into a vast cave-like room with a sand-storm raging inside. The hissing turned to roaring and fierce wind was of such force that it was hard to stand. Shielding his nose and eyes, Sasuke frantically scanned the open space searching for the owner of the place. Luckily for the Uchiha he was not very far away, surrounded by a bauble of relative calm.

After what seemed like an eternity of pushing through the gale the raven-haired boy arrived at the protected area and was able to study the second inhabitant. To his surprise the figure was half-buried in sand with their hands firmly snared and head bent forward as if against strong wind. Although the second the intruder entered his space, a shock of blood-red hair moved revealing a pair of impassive teal eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke," said the monotonous voice, "what are you doing here?"

There was no indication of it in the tone of voice or expression of face, but Sasuke knew that their owner was baffled by his appearance.

"I've activated my bloodline ability to enter your inner world," he answered somewhat arrogantly considering he was quite surprised himself at it's sudden activation.

Sabaku no Gaara studied him with impassive intentness.

"For what purpose?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke continued with the confident front, "To understand what's happened to you and how to stop it."

He didn't really expect the other to explain it himself so Gaara's next words came as a surprise.

"Look over there," the red-head nodded somewhere over his left shoulder. Squinting his eyes in an attempt to see through the raging sands Sasuke was barely able to make out a shape of something tailed and bulky, resembling an enlarged copy of a monster into which Gaara was transforming in the real world.

"That is a one-tailed demon, Shukaku," the indifferent voice continued, "it was sealed within me shortly after I was born."

Sasuke needed but a few seconds to piece together all the facts.

Having access to the vast Uchiha library meant that he knew much more about politics that an average twelve-year-old. Specifically, he knew what a jinchuuriki was and how it was a common practice several years ago to create them as an ultimate weapon in dealings with other villages. Sasuke's ancestors diligently compiled the list of all methods of sealing they could put their hands on and went into minute details concerning strength and stability of each binding. (as another consequence, Sasuke knew that Naruto was Kyuubi no jinchuuriki, but was never bothered by it. After all he had no recollection of devastation caused by a rampaging demon as opposed to a massacre of his entire clan by his own brother).

Since Sasuke couldn't see anything resembling a cage or chains, it was obvious that the sealing was the weakest one possible: only binding a demon to a host without any restrictions on its' actions. It was therefore the jinchuuriki's responsibility to control their 'freeloader' and prevent it from taking control. No wonder Gaara was so unstable: library texts informed that in cases such at this one the host had to maintain consciousness at all times which meant no sleep at all. Then they went on to say that even if the host was able to attaint something resembling human intelligence they were bound to go insane by the age of ten.

The fact that Gaara was able to at least partially control the murderous urges of his demon in itself was a miracle. Or, rather, a testament of his iron will.

"Can I help you in any way?" the words were out of Sasuke's mouth before he was able to check them. But really, any way of subduing the demon was bound to be beneficial to him now. There was no way that a simple genin could win against a jinchuuriki, bloodline limit or not.

For the first time Gaara's face – widened eyes and a slightly parted mouth – reflected his surprise at the unexpected question.

"I am your enemy," the whisper was almost swallowed by the roaring sands.

"It is the only way to protect what I hold dear," he replied. "In the state you are in nether enemy nor ally can stop you. So do you know of a way to subdue your demon?"

Sasuke left out the fact that he was horrified someone was heartless enough to condemn a newborn to a lifelong struggle with madness and thought it his responsibility to help Gaara in any way he could. Somehow he doubted the sand-nin would believe him.

The jinchuuriki tilted his head to the left slightly, searching him for something.

"What do you want in exchange for your help?" he finally asked.

Sasuke was glad Gaara wasn't outright refusing and spouting a new portion of taunts and demands for blood. He even opened his mouth to request an oath of not harming his village and its' people but something stopped him. Maybe the fact that at the very bottom of those hard teal eyes there was still a glimmer of longing and a childish hope for an unselfish person who would not turn away from him.

So he made three steps that brought him face to face with the jinchuuriki and answered:

"I do not require anything."

"Do not be ridiculous!" Gaara suddenly shouted, and the protected space seemed to shrink as if trying to expel the intruder. "What guarantees do you have that I will not turn on you the moment you finish helping?"

"I do not have any, but I choose to believe in your honor," Sasuke said firmly. "Now, do you actually know of a way to resolve the situation?"

"Yes," the sand-nin answered with a hard, challenging gleam in his eyes, "to stop this, you'll have to re-seal the Ichibi." Sasuke's first thought was that Gaara told a deliberate lie crafted to call his bluff. But he quickly discarded it, for his opponent always preferred direct methods. Still, all the scrolls he'd read agreed that there was no way to change a seal after the bijuu was 'implanted'.

'It is impossible,' he wanted to reply but felt this wording would not be well received so he said: "I do not now of a method," instead.

He was scrutinized again by penetrating eyes that now held a hint of curiosity.

"You are willing to try then, if I supply you with one?"

"Like I've stated earlier, I see no other way to protect what is important to me."

"Why go through all the trouble?" Gaara taunted though his voice was filled with confusion and almost pain. "What about simply killing me? Am I not vulnerable right now? Do you not have advantage over me here?"

"It's true," Sasuke nodded. He looked at the pile of sand holding the jinchuuriki prisoner and then into the storm concealing the from of Shukaku. Compassion was not his common trait but now he strongly felt that a lifetime of torment should not be repaid with death. So he continued: "Still, if it's all the same to you, I would prefer to spare your life."

Gaara's eyes widened almost comically and his sharply drawn breath was audible even above the roar of the wind. He appeared to be on the verge of questioning him further but stopped himself. Sasuke was internally grateful: it wouldn't have been easy to explain his decision especially when he couldn't reason it out for himself.

"Very well then," the jinchuuriki said, composed once again, "I'll dictate it to you."

"Before we start," the sharingan wielder interrupted, "is this method of yours reliable? Are you sure of it?"

"What does it matter?" came the indifferent response, "Even if it backfires the only one injured would be me."

"Tch. That's the reason I'm asking," Sasuke muttered, annoyed.

This time Gaara held back any expression of surprise at the pronouncement.

"I am reasonably sure of it," he replied to the earlier question, "I've created it myself, and theoretically it is flawless."

"What?" Sasuke ground out through his shock.

"I can explain it later, if you wish," the jinchuuriki replied with a hint of hesitation. "For now we need to act while Shukaku's attention is focused on the outside world. The sealing consists of two parts, so we can talk more between them while you rest."

The Uchiha forcefully squashed all his objections to being ordered and directed: now was not the time for petty disagreements. He relaxed his muscles and concentrated his chakra.

"Start dictating."

With a slight nod Gaara began to recite a string of hand-signs that formed some weird, erratic pattern, parts of which reminded him of common binding techniques while others were disturbingly similar to their family (supposedly secret) jutsus. After a while Sasuke grasped the cadence and signaled Gaara to go faster. Although this binding was draining his chakra he agreed that time was of essence. If Shukaku were to notice that he was under attack from within…

Close to hundred signs later the Uchiha noticed almost transparent strings of flame forming a net along the border of their little eye of the storm. Another hundred, and the sand could not come through anymore, burned away into nothing or turned to glass. Another fifty, and the pile enclosing Gaara melted away making him stumble with a sudden loss of support.

"First part is concluded," the sand-nin announced needlessly, stepping to the borders of their space and examining the fire-net. "It is as I've imagined," he whispered with a hint of excitement, bringing his fingers to almost touch the flames and then dropping his hand. "So far Shukaku hadn't noticed anything."

"So, will you talk now?" Sasuke decided to keep his dignity and lower himself to the floor instead of waiting for his legs to give out on him.

Gaara turned to the sitting shinobi with a hint of puzzled expression on his face.

"I presumed you were only worried about the effectiveness of the technique. Now that it is obvious…"

"If you don't want to talk about it I won't force you," Sasuke grumbled annoyed. Of course he was curious about the origin of the performed jutsu but since he already offered his help and assured the other that he didn't want anything in return it was not his place to insist.

He was subjected to another bout of relentless scrutiny, but then Gaara visibly resolved himself and came closer.

"Since I remember myself I couldn't sleep," he started, pinning Sasike with a teal gaze, "and despite common impression I didn't spend all my free time on murderous rampages. I used to while away my nights in the library with no one to watch me…" he paused for a second, "no one to be afraid of me, no one to…"

'_kill me,'_ the words came unbidden to Sasuke's mind, brought forth by the empathy of being in the other's mind. The Gaara here seemed calmer, more composed and the Uchiha fleetingly mused on how much of the other's outward behavior was due to the demon he housed.

"My desire to find out as much as I could about the Ichibi and the sealing is obvious," the jinchuuriki continued. "When I was little I thought that since everyone was so afraid of what I was turned into someone would eventually come and fix me. When I grew older I decided that I could only rely on myself."

"I've read it's impossible to change the binding after the bijuu is implanted," supplied Sasuke, unwilling to let the other relive his disappointment.

"It is, in most cases," Gaara agreed. "To the outside observer my chakra is so merged with Ichibi's that separating them is akin to asking a blind man to sort white sand from red in a desert. And so, no one is able to re-seal the demon because they cannot distinguish between it and me. Much like in all the other situations," he added with unexpected bitterness.

Sasuke didn't need a lot of time to make the conclusion.

"You've figured it will be easier to do from the inside? And managed to create an appropriate jutsu?" the sand-nin nodded. "Why haven't you used it on yourself before?"

"Why a man can't pull himself from the quicksand by his hair?" Gaara rejoined with a hint of smugness.

"What's with the colourful metaphors?"

"My non-destructive hobby is reading, remember?"

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at the remark. It was somehow good to know that fearsome Sabaku no Gaara was still a human inside. (especially since he was fond of saying they were alike). The jinchuuriki sported a somewhat uncertain expression, as if he didn't expect this banter from himself.

"All right, back to the topic," the raven-haired boy slowly climbed back up to his feet and came closer to the spun-fire net. "To even try to change the sealing you need a person willing and able to enter your inner world. Despite virtually non-existent possibility of finding such a person you've put a lot of thought in creating a jutsu just in case?"

"It was a long shot," Gaara mumbled and for the first time during their talk he turned his head away, "but I've used to daydream about a chance to free myself… and it was my only hope, however insubstantial."

"For a person creating such a serious jutsu from theoretical suppositions you were awfully sure it would work."

"That was because of you," Gaara answered, unperturbed. Sasuke was baffled.

"Me?"

"You are an Uchiha, member of a clan renowned as the only one powerful enough to control free chakra entities such as bijuu. Weren't you suspected of setting Kyuubi itself on Konohagakure?"

Sasuke never heard of such rumors but decided to store it in the back of his mind for now.

"Still, it is quite a lot of risk you're taking."

"My situation cannot possibly grow any worse," the jinchuuriki shrugged his shoulders, "conversely, the gain is immeasurable. Are you ready for the second part?"

"What will it do?" Sasuke found himself much more interested in the proceedings.

"It should expand the net so that I'll have access to at least one way out. Ideally it will divide this cavern in half."

"That won't work," Sasuke objected confidently.

"How do you know? Theoretically…"

"It will be unstable," he elaborated, "and sooner or later will fail altogether. We should aim to make the surface area of the net the smallest possible which means forcing Shukaku in some corner or niche. That way you'll be certain of your control at all times."

"I don't think you have enough chakra for it," Gaara replied doubtfully.

"What about you? I'm sure you've used mostly demon's powers before and now that you are separated nothing's preventing you from helping." It was apparently first time the sand-nin entertained such a possibility. "It will actually be easier to secure this net over a corner than in the center," Sasuke continued.

"We'll see what we can do," Gaara answered reluctantly and adapted a casting stance. Sasuke copied him.

The next uncertain amount of time was sure to return to Sasuke in nightmares. Shukaku noticed their attack almost immediately and every step forward was a desperate struggle against the raging sandstorm pushing them back, blinding the eyes and blocking the lungs even through their defense. The more their net stretched, the less shielding it provided. There were moments the sharingan wielder truly doubted that they would be able to prevail and feared he wouldn't even have enough time to leave jinchuuriki's inner world and would be buried under raging sand. He was shielded from despair only by his pride and by fierce determination reflected on his partner's face.

And still, step by step, they gained ground, until Sasuke suddenly remembered of a jutsu he read about some time ago that was supposed to drive a person into the depths of their subconsciousness and lock them there. Mentally congratulating himself on the foresight of reading all his family scrolls with sharingan activated, he smoothly changed from repeating the sand-nin's sealing to his own version.

The results far exceeded his expectations: a jet of purple fire that he breathed out pushed Shukaku back with such force that the last several steps were laughingly easy.

In the sudden silence their ragged breathing seemed almost as loud as howling of the winds. Sasuke bent over, putting his palms on his knees, and turned his head to examine the results.

Ichibi was forced into a large crack in the stone wall, the spun-fire net stretching over it. His own jutsu manifested in the form of paper-seals along its edges. Beyond this defense there was ever-changing hissing darkness with flashes of gold from eyes of the demon concealed within.

"It's done," Gaara panted form the side, though Sasuke was more inclined to say 'I can't believe it actually worked.' Of course this beast had only one tail, but victory over it still seemed very much unreal.

"It is," he agreed aloud, "but we should still test it."

"How?"

"Is this thing usually easy to provoke?" he asked in lieu of explaining.

"Extremely," came the grave reply.

Sasuke smirked and came closer to the imprisoned demon.

"Hey, Ichibi, are you comfortable back there?" he asked mockingly, "I hope you like dark narrow spaces, because you are going to spend quite a lot of time there from now on."

Gaara came closer too, but he watched the proceedings warily.

"Have you had pets as a child?" Sasuke turned to his partner, willing him to understand the purpose of his actions. The sand-nin shook his head, bewildered. "Well, now you can have a pet raccoon," he continued brazenly. Gaara snorted despite himself, and beyond the fire-net there was an ominous sound of slithering sand. "Aren't you feeling stupid right now, demon? You've let yourself be defeated by a pair of twelve-year-old boys."

"Well, what can you expect of a creature that was previously sealed in a teapot," the jinchuuriki finally joined the taunting.

There was an enraged roar and a wave of sand crashed onto the bars of fire. The boys stepped back instinctively, but the binding net turned into a wall of solid flame, completely separating the crack from the cavern.

"All right," Sasuke said, a little shakily, "it holds well against the demon's rage. Hopefully there isn't much in the outside world that can provoke it easier than direct taunting."

He turned to Gaara for confirmation only to find him watching the flames as if mesmerized.

"I'm free," he whispered through trembling lips, "I can't believe that I'm free." He blinked, and a tear-drop ran down his cheek. Sasuke kept his silence. "What is it?" the jinchuuriki touched his wet face with a tip of a finger, "I'm crying. I haven't cried since I was six…" he murmured to himself, but behind him sand began to form into an image of the past.

"Don't think about it if you don't want me to see it!" the Uchiha warned. He already felt uncomfortably close to this virtual stranger, and he didn't want to become privy to more personal secrets.

His voice effectively distracted Gaara and stopped the reminiscence. Instead he turned to Sasuke fully, not bothering to wipe off the tear-tracks.

"You've saved me," he stated calmly, "from a fate so terrible you can not begin to imagine. Anything that's in my power I will give you."

Sasuke stared at the sand-nin, still stuck on his first words. They were said so matter-of-factly, but he could sense a wealth of emotions behind them non only in the one he saved, but in himself as well. In that moment he finally found his answer. It was the same answer that he almost found once before: _saving_ was much more precious than _defeating_. And it had nothing to do with debts and obligations.

Sasuke took in the boy standing before him; the subtle tension that seemed to hum around him like high voltage seemed to have dissipated with the sand restricting him, it's grains now calmly swirling round his ankles. Even his face managed to reflect his relief while still being impassive. The Uchiha felt immense pride in the fact that he helped in these changes.

"You've already given me something very important," Sasuke finally replied. "And now I should be returning to the real world."

When Sasuke opened his eyes again he found himself staring at the canopy of green leaves with stripes of blue sky between them. Judging by the sunlight he spent ten minutes at most in Gaara's inner world and none of the pursuers managed to reach them yet. For a few seconds he marveled at the drastic change of his attitude towards the jinchuuriki and doubted the choice he made.

Then he felt something slithering along his sides and gently lifting him in a more upright position. After a dizzy spell was over Sasuke managed to focus his eyes on Gaara, who was crouching a few feet away from him and looking as if he severely needed the support of his sand that was now forming a seat for the Uchiha.

"Do you feel all right?" the sand-nin asked uncertainly, and this simple question somehow alleviated most of Sasuke's worries.

"I'm fine. It's just chakra exhaustion. You?"

"I think I'll need some time and effort to be able to access Shukaku's chakra freely," he commented in lieu of straightforward answer. "I won't be able to fight against Konohagakure in my current condition."

Sasuke managed to check his eye-roll. Of course, his earlier actions weren't entirely selfless, but still he would have liked to show the other that his concern was real.

"You should go then," he finally said, "someone will be here shortly."

"Isn't it against regulations to let the enemy go?"

"I don't have the power to stop you now," Sasuke shrugged, "I'll just pretend you've defeated me."

Gaara's surprise this time was almost comical, but he didn't seem to be able to pour it into words.

"As long as I know what really happened, I don't much care what others think."

"Even your annoying friend?"

Sasuke snorted. When did Gaara manage to get acquainted with Naruto? And how long did it take for the loud-mouth to annoy him?

Then he internally cringed imagining all the taunts he would have to endure from his team-mate.

"I'll survive it… somehow," he concluded.

He could have sworn Gaara's lips curled slightly upwards at his proclamation.

"It was… a unique experience… fighting alongside you," the jinchuuriki admitted hesitantly. "I hope some day I'll have another opportunity for it," he was silent for a while, but then added more firmly: "you've changed my world, Uchiha Sasuke. If you ever find a way for me to repay you…"

"I won't hesitate to ask," the Uchiha answered with a genuine smile, "but now you really have to go." He already sensed Naruto's chakra rapidly approaching them and wasn't looking forward to the possible confrontation.

"Thank you, Sasuke," the sand-nin bowed his head, and his sand dissipated carefully lowering him on the ground. "Farewell."

"Till we meet again," Sasuke replied to the softly rustling leaves above. He was somehow certain that would not be the last they've seen of each other.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Hope you've read till the end :P

If you like it, please drop a line to let me know. Actually, I have several other scenes planned, and I'd be glad to continue with this story if someone is interested in it. (there will probably be romance of the yaoi persuasion, but far in the future).

Conversely, if you hated it, please spare me heartache and nervous breakdown and don't flame… please?

_Notes on the behavior_: First, Sasuke. I don't know what he'd done in all those lonely years after the Uchiha massacre, but I feel it the waste of knowledge to not read all that he could in their (definitely existing) secret family archives. After all, he couldn't spend _all_ his time throwing kunai and breathing fire, could he?

As for Gaara, it's obvious that he must be very smart to be made Kazekage at a tender age of 14(15?). Immense chakra and a psychotic bijuu are definitely not enough to rule a ninja village. Also, when he is (relatively) calm, he is quite willing to discuss his past (see the episode when Naruto and Shikamaru stop him from hurting Lee). And I believe he is actually glad for a chance to talk to someone. (as for the crack about _teapot_, it's not my imagination. It is actual fact from the same episode :))


	2. Understanding

Hello again, dear readers!

I can't believe I'm writing at this speed (most of my fanfics stay unfinished for years), but inspiration on this one is going strong.

I'd like to again thank those who reviewed – if not for you, I would've probably tagged this story complete after first chapter :)

But since I've decided to continue, I'd like to note beforehand that we skip right to the aftermath of the Valley of the End, with all the canon intact between first chapter and now.

If you think that Sasuke talks way too much here, keep in mind the emotional state he is in. Some reasons for his behavior are stated inside, and you can read more in the end-note :)

And now, onto the… non-action:

((()))((()))((()))((()))

'_The rain now is so awfully cliche it's not even funny.'_

Water was pouring from above, splattering on the leaves, turning earth into mud, plastering Sasuke's hair to his head. He wasn't really bothered by it, except for the bitter irony of crying skies.

He felt numb. He made step after step without feeling his legs and almost without conscious effort. He moved forward not because he needed to get somewhere but because it kept his head blissfully empty and silent. He desperately didn't want for all his doubts, fears and regrets to catch up to him. So he made a step, than one more step, and one more, bringing him farther and farther away from the Valley of the End and all the things he did and could have done.

In the state he was in, Sasuke almost didn't notice the foreign presence, and when he did notice it, he almost didn't care. His first thought was that Orochimaru probably sent someone for him when it became obvious that something delayed his arrival. But then his senses caught up to him and he recognized the chakra signal. The jolt of realization was strong enough to make him stop.

He was slowly filled with dread that had nothing to do with fear for his life.

"Not you too," he whispered almost inaudibly, trying and failing to compose himself for battle. "I can't fight you too."

The rain kept falling, but it somehow wasn't touching him now.

"I did not come to fight you," came the calm response, and Sasuke forced himself to turn around and face the familiar voice.

Sabaku no Gaara didn't change much from the time they've met during the chuunin exam. He was maybe a little taller, shadows around his eyes a little less, and his gourd harness a little fancier, but overall still the same impassive red-headed boy.

A little dome of sand was floating above him, preventing the sand-nin from getting wet. Sasuke guessed that a similar dome was situated over himself.

"What did you come for than?" he finally asked, suddenly filled with irritation and impatience.

"I wanted to help you," his answer, so similar to the ones before him, only angered Sasuke more.

"Help me than!" he almost shouted, "Help me! Tell me I've made the right choice! Tell me it's the best possible course of action!"

"I cannot tell you that," Gaara's infuriatingly calm voice was worse than scraping of nails on glass. '…_they're all the same, thinking they know better…' _"because I don't know your reasons and motives. Will you share them with me?"

This question brought his mental rant to a sudden halt. Share his reasons? No one actually asked that, always assuming that they've already figured everything out! And it was Gaara, who managed to divine his ambitions from a single look into the eyes. If ever there was a person who'd understand him… but he simply couldn't stop for this now…

"I don't want to talk about it," he finally answered.

"You do." There was so much unobtrusive assurance in the sand-nin's voice that Sasuke stopped turning away from him. "I know how it is, the desire to discuss everything with someone when you try to find your path."

It was said in such a deadpan voice; still, Sasuke felt that if was not simply some wisdom gleaned in books but a painful experience from his own past. The Uchiha decided to stop fighting: after all, (and it was surprisingly easy to admit), Gaara was right.

The red-head obviously decided to take some additional steps to ensure his cooperation, because Sasuke felt a tendril of sand carefully curling around him and tugging him towards it's master. The Uchiha, not feeling any ill-intent, allowed it and soon was almost face to face with the jinchuuriki.

"Do not worry, I mean no harm. Everything you'll say will stay between the two of us." With those words the dim rainy light was swallowed by darkness, as thick walls of sand rose around them. The ground too changed from mud to sand, completing the circle. "We are inside my ultimate defense, so no one can see or hear us."

Sasuke couldn't help laughing weakly at the irony. To think that only a couple of months ago his greatest goal was to penetrate that same defense and harm the one dwelling inside.

The darkness surrounding him how was absolute, and there remained no hint of the outside world. Even the air was now dry and smelled faintly of dust and sun-warmed rocks. With a weary exhalation the Uchiha sunk to his knees on the soft sand and relaxed against the invisible wall.

"You're unexpectedly persistent," he commented.

"You are unexpectedly compliant," the other rejoined from nearby. "Does it mean you'll talk?"

Instead of answering directly, Sasuke gathered a fistful of sand and slowly let it run down from the edge of his palm. He was struggling with an unexplained urge to blurt out all his desires, motives and doubts, and needed time to marshal his thoughts.

"I have several distinct reasons to join Orochimaru, and they are only vaguely connected," he started. "The most obvious in everybody's eyes is my revenge. I must admit, I've never made a secret of this ambition and certain recent events brought it to the forefront." Sasuke paused, thinking of a way to recount the situation in as little words as possible.

"I've read the official account of the Uchiha massacre," his companion's disembodied voice seemed to gain an almost inaudible inflexion, "but I suspect there is a lot more to it than found it's way into easily accessible papers. Were you close with Uchiha Itachi?"

Sasuke choked on an indrawn breath. No words were coming to his mouth. In all the years after the massacre he never once discussed the deaths of his entire clan with anybody, much less his relationship with their assassin – his own elder brother. And he was suddenly overcome by a fresh wave of resentment for everybody who clamed they could understand him.

The darkness made it surprisingly easy to vent his frustrations, though his words had little to do with Gaara's question.

"What the hell did he mean by 'knowing my feelings'?" he snarled, remembering his talk with Kakashi in a tree near the hospital. "If he knew so well how it is to suddenly loose everyone dear to you, why hadn't he said anything sooner? Didn't he know how terribly lost and lonely I've felt? How I've needed someone to help me through my grief? To say one little word of consolation?" he gripped sand in both his hands and gritted his teeth. "No one really cared," he ground out, "they were all perfectly content to remove the bodies and leave me alone in a deserted district with blood half washed away by rains. When I was a useless child no one cared what'll happen to me. But now, when I've proven my value to the village, they are worried that I'll join Orochimaru. Are they afraid for my well-being? Are they concerned for my future? No, they just don't want the sharingan to fall into their enemy's hands!"

"Shinobi are tools, to be used by their superiors in any way needed," Gaara cited one of the more orthodox codes.

"I didn't wish to become a shinobi," Sasuke shook his head, though his companion had no way of seeing the gesture, "I needed to grow stronger, and attending ninja academy was the only possible way. The need to avenge my clan was the only thing that sustained me and bound me to life. That's what you saw in my eyes when we've first met: my existence was defined by my brother's death."

Sasuke almost felt the memory of that awful night trying to play out in his mind, but pulling away from it only brought forth the earlier recollections of the happy times when he was only an ignorant child.

"I was very close to Itachi," he heard himself saying, finally returning to Gaara's original question. "He was perfect in the eyes of the child that I've been. I always thought that he'd loved me," he added almost inaudibly, "but then he'd betrayed me. Everything turned out to be a lie."

The darkness swallowed all the pain he poured into his words, soothing him with silence.

"I had an uncle, my mother's brother," the jinchuuriki suddenly said. "He cared for me since my birth. He was the only one who treated me like a child instead of a monster. But when I was six he tried to kill me." Despite the seemingly apathetic voice, Sasuke knew that the following pause was not for dramatic effect. It was a memory too painful to be voiced lightly. "He was ordered to by Kazekage, but the final decision was his own. He agreed because in reality he only felt hatred and resentment for me. After that," there was a slithering sound, as if the sand itself tried to sooth it's master, "I've decided to only love myself, and to fight only for myself. But on the day of the chuunin exam you've taught me a valuable lesson. Power can be used not only to murder and destroy, but also to save. And you gain something even if there are no conditions on your help."

"We've learned that lesson together." Sasuke replied, "but the resolution to protect what I've gained only made my choice harder. Because when Itachi returned he was not after me. He hunted Naruto."

"Why?" the sand-nin's question was full of bewilderment. Sasuke chuckled despite himself.

"I didn't have a lot of reasons to choose from. Obviously the Akatsuki, a member of which my brother had become, wanted him because of the bijuu sealed within him."

"He is a jinchuuriki?" Gaara asked in astonishment.

"Yes, but his seal is very different from yours, much more strict. I don't think he even knew anything about it until he became a genin. That's the village logic in action again: they didn't think Naruto needed to know about a demon inside of himself: it could be dangerous to the higher-ups. I'm just lucky I was so old at the time of massacre, or I would quite possibly not know I'm the last member of a once powerful clan."

Sasuke forced himself to stop going off at a tangent. In his long years of solitude he'd gained appreciation of silence, and thought that he'd lost desire for talking. But now it was becoming obvious how deeply he really missed an opportunity to share his thoughts and conclusions.

After all, whom could he talk to? Hoards of his squealing fangirls with not enough brain cells between them to fill a test-tube? Adults, who automatically assumed that a child couldn't produce any intelligent thoughts? Naruto? (Ugh, he felt his brain withering from simply being near the Kyuubi container. Not to say that the golden-haired nuisance didn't have his merits, but he constantly drew Sasuke into childish squabbles and competitions and utterly destroyed his composure.)

If he had to look among his peers for similar-minded ones, he'd say Shikamaru already considered the village dynamics, but was too lazy to be bothered by it, and Hyuuga Neji was painfully aware of the power distribution because of his own situation. But Sasuke never felt comfortable enough to speak with them seriously and at any length of time.

Gaara though was so eerily similar to himself and seemingly willing to listen to anything the Uchiha had to say…

"You really need to stop me when I'm veering off topic," he concluded out loud.

"You don't," came the confident reply, "everything you say is relevant," there was a slight pause, "And it's good to know that some thoughts are not only in my head."

Sasuke hn'ed and tried to recall what they were talking about. The memory of his recent encounter with Itachi prickled him like a poisoned senbon.

"Akatsuki is after the Kyuubi," the sharingan-wielder forced himself to repeat, "and it was disgustingly obvious that I've not enough strength to protect my friend. Moreover, what if they are hunting all the bijuu? Naruto is not the only jinchuuriki I know."

"Were you… worried for me too?" Gaara asked in a small voice. Implicit acceptance of his desire to protect was so different from Naruto who would arrogantly insist he didn't need it, that it warmed Sasuke's heart.

"I was. I am," he amended. "I still need to grow stronger. And I know that I wont be able to do it in Konoha, because while I'm a potentially useful tool the superiors wouldn't want me to become too powerful in case I'd turn into a threat."

"Village leaders are unimaginative in ways of correcting their mistakes," Gaara noted with perfect composure once more. Sasuke's mind flashed back to many assassination attempts forever imprinted into the maze of his companion's mind. "So you think this Orochimaru will be able to give you more. Are you aware what he is planning to do to you?"

"Yes," he scowled in distaste. "Orochimaru somehow thinks that I'm a revenge-driven idiot who'd agree to anything for the ability to destroy Itachi. I don't know how he arrived at that conclusion but I have no intention of disabusing him of it."

"Aren't you playing right into his hands now?"

"Not really. After what the Sandaime have done to him, Orochimaru must be in a terrible hurry to enter a new body. The first time I was 'invited' I declined, and even now I was sure that if I left I'd be detained long enough to miss Orochimaru's deadline."

"You intend to use him, and then kill him," Gaara stated, "after he outgrows his usefulness."

Sasuke chucked mirthlessly. Said out loud his plans seemed very cruel and self-serving, but he could not deny them.

"Do you believe me to be such a vile person?"

"I'm still willing to hear everything you wish to share with me," came a simple reply with not a hint of censure or condemnation.

"He put a cursed seal on me during the chuunin exam," Sasuke admitted after a pause. "It gives me power, but takes away control and no one here can remove it. No matter what they say it's still a brand, a mark of his intention. I can't live my life constantly looking over my shoulder and thinking that today will be the day he finally claims what he considers his own."

"If you can't beat them, join them?" was a sarcastic suggestion.

"I just want to face something inevitable on my terms. I'm lucky that he thinks my desire to kill Itachi overrides everything else. He'll ensure that his _future body_ is well trained, but at the end of his three-year cycle he won't have me."

Sasuke once again marveled at the Snake Sannin's conceit that gave the Uchiha this chance to get close to him. He wasn't even expected to show respect as long as he agreed to hand over his body in the end.

"Orochimaru has to be killed. Look at what he'd already done to Konoha and Suna! He obviously won't stop before he destroys my village. Nether Sandaime nor two other Sannin managed to defeat him completely, but it _has to be done_! He wants me close to him: what better opportunity to find his weaknesses and strike at the most favorable time?"

"Why didn't you come to Hokage with this plan?"

"What is the chance it actually gets accepted?" Sasuke countered. "Godaime has no reason to believe in my success; and whatever I can tell about my motives will be disregarded in favor of the commonly known one."

"It remains true though, avenging your clan still plays a big part in your decision to leave Konoha." The statement was detached, without a hint of Gaara's own opinion on his choice, but Sasuke's thoughts were drawn to the earlier revelation. He knew that there were numerous attempts on Gaara's life, but he hadn't realized there could be a central force behind it – jinchuuriki's own father, no less.

"Why did you not kill him?" he found himself asking.

"Whom?"

"The Yondaime Kazekage," the word _father_ refused to leave his lips.

"What would be the difference?"

The question was like a bucketful of icy water over his head. This very same question was on the lips of every other person who tried to talk about his desire for vengeance, but certainly _Gaara_ should know the difference.

As if answering his thoughts the sand-nin continued: "It is only natural that I don't feel about him as you do about your brother. After all, only the one you trust can betray you.

As I see it, there exist objective reasons for killing, that are generally known as justice, and subjective ones, that are considered as desire for revenge. My father never attacked me directly and I knew that he was only one of many who wanted my death, so even if I killed him the attacks won't stop – thus no objective reasons. And ending his life wouldn't have made me feel better about my own – thus no subjective ones."

"You know, I think those who called you insane are wrong. On the contrary, you are logical to a point where others simply can't comprehend your detachment."

"Logic," came a contemplative reply, "was all that was left for me when it became too painful to feel. Isn't it what you try to do: line up the causes and consequences to decide if you are making the right choice?"

"It is, but it's not working!" Sasuke snarled, "I keep thinking that it's all a sham, a facade hiding the extent of my selfishness! All my goals are far in the future, and vague at best. But I've already hurt so many with my actions!"

The fight with his doubts and regrets was irrevocably lost and the boy was flooded with recent memories of his fight in the Valley of the End. He slipped from his sitting position to curl on his side and threaded his fingers through still damp locks of hair.

All his hate-filled words and wounds he inflicted on a person who was fundamentally so much better than him… It was true that Naruto annoyed and brought the worst in him sometimes, but ultimately he didn't deserve to bear the brunt of his frustration and hurt.

And why was he the only one not able to let go? Gaara and Naruto suffered so much more than him, so why was he the only one who felt he wouldn't be able to live freely without revenge?

"I almost killed him, you know…" he whispered in a pain-filled voice. "I didn't hold back at all. I've thought that Kyuubi would surely protect him from anything I can hurl at him…"

A strange thing happened then. The sand Sasuke was resting upon slowly rose and enveloped him. For a moment he thought he would be crushed by it, and he found himself welcoming the thought.

But after a skipped heart-beat he understood that it was and embrace, an awkward attempt at comforting him, and his eyes once again burned with unshed tears.

"Your friend will live. I've seen your sensei taking him back to Konoha. I've used to hit my siblings," the last phrase seemed to be random, but Sasuke still hanged to every word, "when I felt that I could no longer control Shukaku but they still would not leave me alone, I sent them flying. But they always returned in the end."

The raven-haired boy felt bitter laughter bubbling in his throat.

"That's kind of the point. I know he won't leave me alone and I don't know how many times I'll have to hurt him again."

"Can't you just tell him your reasons?" Gaara asked with a hint of confusion.

"Naruto is not like you," Sasuke sighed and smoothed the patch of sand closest to his hand, "reasons mean nothing to him. If he feels it's wrong for me no leave Konoha, no amount of talking will convince him otherwise."

"Am I… better than him then?"

"You are better for me," he answered without a doubt, but than added, "and both of you are far better than me."

The silence that descended on them was not uncomfortable. The Uchiha enjoyed the cocoon of warmth that enclosed him and listened to Gaara's almost inaudible breathing.

"How come you are here anyway?" the raven-haired boy finally asked feeling that he needed some idle talk to pull himself together.

"I came as a representative of Konoha's allied nation," Gaara replied indifferently, "along with my siblings. It's actually kind of a test by the elders. They want to see how well I'll fare in the mission where the main objective is non-destructive."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I'm going to become Kazekage."

"Not you too!" Sasuke couldn't help laughing, this time in genuine mirth. "But it's good, I guess," he continued without giving Gaara time to get offended, "this way I'll be able to ask you for asylum when my job is over."

"You know you'll always be welcome in Suna," Gaara replied with utmost seriousness.

"Yes," he whispered. "Thank you."

They were silent for a while, content in the impenetrable darkness and privacy provided by Gaara's _absolute defense_. But then the sand slithered away from Sasuke and gently propped him back in a sitting position.

"I sense someone's approach," Gaara announced, and his voice sounded as if he was getting up too, "I think it's someone sent for you."

Sasuke stood up as well, already regretting the loss of seclusion and freedom.

"As for your earlier demand," the jinchuuriki unexpectedly continued, "considering the circumstances I do believe that you've made the best possible choice."

And when the sand walls crumbled those words gave him enough strength to turn away from everything he held dear and walk towards the faintly familiar presence.

((()))((()))((()))((()))

Thank you for sticking with me till the end of this one :)

Your encouragement in the form of reviews will be greatly appreciated!

_Behavior notes: _I'd wanted to show here how a serious decision concerning one's future doesn't have a single motive but several of them, both selfish and selfless, entwined so tightly it's almost impossible to separate them. Some of the views Sasuke voices are exaggerated and even false, but you must remember that they do not actually represent objective reality but reflect his interpretation of it.

As for general OOC'ness. Well, what can I say: if all characters are completely IC, it's canon. We all deviate from the original because we think that we know better how they should be acting :)

This scene appears for me quite believable. It's always easier to make decisions if you talk them out, even if the one you're talking to doesn't make a contribution… and it's easier to talk to not very close people: this way you are not so afraid to be judged.

_Storyline note: _I will be skipping time a lot (We must admit that Gaara's appearances don't do much to the main plotline), and I will be concentrating on the relationship (in the most basic meaning of the term) between him and Sasuke.

Please stay tuned,

Till the next time…


	3. Contemplation

Hello again, dear readers!

This is another non-action chapter. I've intended it to be a short interlude, but it grew to be a respectable 3000 words in length:)

POV (if you can call it that when talking in third person) changes to Gaara's. (He's my most favorite character in Naruto, by the way).

So, on to the story:

((()))((()))((()))((()))

The enormous reddish-yellow moon hung over Sunagakure. It's light outlined rounded buildings of the village giving them a barest hint of color. Midnight had past some hours ago but there were still no hints of dawn.

The newly installed Godaime Kazekage sat on a rooftop of his tower, his white-and-blue robe discarded next to him, his sand pulled close like a cloak.

Gaara always loved nights of the fool moon, even when Shukaku was almost uncontrollable. It just seemed to be calling to him, and on those nights he left his books and came up to watch it's trek through the dark sky. It's true that his demon was extremely restless under the power of the moonlight, but if Gaara had been able to convince him that there was no suitable prey it sometimes spoke to him about its wild adventures. And though they were full of blood and destruction, the jinchuuriki still felt an unparalleled sense of freedom behind every taunting word.

Protocol stated that at least two ANBU were obliged to escort the Kazekage whenever he entered areas of lower security but Gaara's reputation was now his refuge: rumor had it that he attacked on sight on nights like this and so everyone was anxious to place themselves as far as possible from potential danger. It didn't matter that in most cases he attacked only those who continually provoked him: the power of imagination exaggerated his past transgressions to turn him into a bloodthirsty monster. Even though the villagers now acknowledged his powers and abilities their fear did not really diminish. Then again, Gaara didn't see a reason to refrain from using it to his advantage.

Nighttime was perfect for quiet contemplation and Gaara was actually glad that he had this free time unimpeded by the need to sleep.

Strange how drastically one's views can change: in the past, when he was constantly battling with his demon the jinchuuriki hated his never-ending vigil. His body learned to compensate for this deficiency with Ichibi's own chakra but he still felt discontent because of his forced wakefulness. But now, when staying awake at night was solely his choice Gaara neither craved sleep nor went to bed solely for the sake of principle. On the contrary, he used nighttime to his advantage furthering his knowledge or making plans without constant interruptions of daytime activities.

It was as well that his inauguration fell to the night of the full moon. He had a lot on his mind and welcomed the opportunity to sort it all out.

Gaara's installment as Kazekage was not altogether unexpected though it brought forth several important points the worst of which was the Council's motives.

It was obvious that the elders were pressured to appoint the new village leader: in the aftermath of the failed invasion they could not afford anarchy. Gaara wasn't going to lie to himself: he was clever and almost unstoppable in battle, but he lacked experience that was crucial in ruling a village. What then made the Council choose him – a fourteen year old boy? Was it only the fact that Suna lacked skilled and powerful shinobi? Or maybe the elders wanted someone who'd be dependant on their guidance and advice – in other words a Kazekage they can easily manipulate?

In this case Gaara would have to cure them of their misconception. During the last year and a half he played the perfect tool, completing all his missions to perfection and not moving a toe out of line but that didn't make him a tamed pet!

But before the jinchuuriki was able to examine the probable points in which he would clash with the Council and decide on the measures to be taken, he was distracted by a sudden appearance of foreign presence. The intruder's chakra signature was faint but distinctive as if he tried to notify Gaara of his approach without attracting unwanted attention.

The new Kazekage needed a few seconds to match it to a person because of subtle changes that occurred since they last met. As if he knew that he had been recognized the Konoha's youngest missing nin landed soundlessly on the roof a respectable distance from Gaara.

"Greetings, Kazekage-sama," he murmured from his half-kneeling position without lifting his head. This display of humbleness was unexpected, even more so as it was obviously not a mockery.

"You can rise, Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara effortlessly slipped into formal speech he used quite often the last few days, "and explain your actions."

The Uchiha stood up and straightened meeting the jinchuuriki's gaze. Gaara took a moment to examine his unexpected guest. He was clothed in an inconspicuous dark uniform with a backpack peaking over left shoulder, and overall looked just like the boy that turned his life upside down not two years ago.

"What actions do you need me to explain?" he asked with a hint of irony, "I came here to congratulate you on assumption of an office."

"Your coming here is quite reckless," Gaara reprimanded.

"I thought that the occasion was worth the risk," the leaf-nin smirked.

Gaara had noticed the most important change then: arrogance in Sasuke's behavior was replaced with self-assurance, confidence of a powerful man. And he noticed too a warm feeling that surged in him at the thought of Uchiha Sasuke coming all the way to Suna with the sole reason of congratulating him in person.

"I had little doubt that you'd achieve the post in the end," Sasuke continued, "but I honestly didn't expect it to happen this soon."

Gaara shrugged; he had no desire to elaborate on the Council's possible reasons for choosing him.

The leaf-nin came closer and reached for his backpack. Gaara watched him calmly, noting that his sand didn't make a single move to guard against a potentially hostile action. Instead it let Sasuke hold out a scroll that seemed to be quite old and elaborately sealed. The Uchiha bowed formally again and said:

"Allow me to present you with this gift as a token of my respect."

"Your consideration is appreciated," Gaara answered just as formally, taking it but for some reason unwilling to break the seal yet. "What is in there?"

"Just some jutsus I thought would be beneficial to you," his visitor replied with a casual smirk. "But I must say I was fortunate to already have it or I would be hard pressed to find you a suitable gift on such short notice."

Gaara was not going to ask how Sasuke found out about his installation as a Kazekage. Every ninja village was automatically notified of such things and obviously Otogakure was still considered a legal entity despite its founder's past actions. Instead he asked a more interesting question:

"And how did you come to have it?"

The Uchiha's trademark smirk softened into a smile. Somehow Gaara got the impression that the smile was not for the story of scroll's acquisition but for expression of his curiosity.

Sasuke lowered himself on the roof but in a relaxed pose this time and the jinchuuriki followed his example.

"Orochimaru regularly sends his scouts to gather information on new jutsus and old family hideouts where ancient ones could be stored. If they return with a positive proof then a retriever is sent to the location. It's a shame that my very first mission was a complete failure," the Uchiha concluded with a careless shrug.

"Did you think the information would be more useful to you?" Gaara suggested.

"Not really. Like I've said, I thought it would interest you, knowing your 'non-destructive hobby' and penchant for creating your own jutsus."

The warm feeling returned with twice the previous intensity.

"You've concealed a scroll thus deliberately failing your mission only because you wanted to give it to me?" Gaara didn't really need to ask the question but it was just so good to put his realization into words. His visitor kept smiling kindly.

"I've read the scroll's description. It was from a rock-nin family so it was dedicated to earth-type ninjutsu. There was a section on sand manipulation such as making it impervious to water, changing it's density and chemical makeup, and I immediately thought of you."

"Thank you," was all that the sand-nin was able to say. It wasn't really a first gift he'd received and even not the first one with genuine feeling behind it. But it was a first time that someone outside of his family put so much effort in giving him something useful and pleasing at the same time.

"Let me congratulate you again," the Uchiha said after a slight pause. "You're probably the youngest Kage in all villages' history."

"To be fair, I don't think I've been chosen because of personal merits alone," Gaara commented. "Currently the Council considers me a marionette that will obediently act on their orders. If not for common people's demands I think they'd gladly continue to rule themselves without a front of a Kazekage."

"So what do you plan on doing to separate yourself form them?"

"I've read in a civilian book that a smile is politician's best weapon." And to demonstrate his point Gaara smiled.

It was an exaggerated version of an already demented sneer he sometimes wore when loosing control of Shukaku: with a bit of drool gathering in the corner of his mouth and a yellowish tint to his irises.

Sasuke examined his expression impassively.

"There's something to be said for civilians' political acumen," he concluded. But after looking a bit longer he added: "Wipe that 'weapon' off your face, it makes me flash back to the happy times when you've tried to kill me."

Gaara found himself chuckling alongside the leaf-nin and rethinking his attitude towards casual banter.

Contrary to common belief the Shukaku vessel was not ignorant of social interaction. In whole of Sunagakure you could hardly find a person willing to exchange a casual word with him but that didn't mean he couldn't observe and draw conclusions. He was never a part of the complicated social dance that people seemed to be constantly engaged in with each other, and looking from the outside he found most of the steps restrictive and meaningless.

But now he himself was dancing: instead of simply saying that he intended to remind the Council of his demon and frighten them into submission he chose to employ subtlety and allusion. And Sasuke replied with irony which somehow not only made his plans look cleverer than before but also managed to show him that past didn't cloud his vision of the future.

It was exhilarating and Gaara was sorry he didn't appreciate it before. On the other hand Sasuke was probably the only one he could afford to act this way with. Inhabitants of Sunagakure would probably be too frightened by his unnatural behavior to appreciate his wit.

"Still," the leaf-nin said after a contemplative pause, "have your elders really forgotten about your demon so easily?"

"Not completely. But they like to think they've tamed me only because I chose to temporarily play by their rules."

Judging by the sneer the Uchiha wasn't of a high opinion of the Council's mental capabilities.

"What about you?" Gaara decided to try another dance step. "How is your life in Oto?"

There was a fleeting expression of surprise on the other's face but then he relaxed again and looked at the dark roofs below.

"It's… uneventful. They all make it easy for me."

When Gaara figured he wouldn't hear the continuation he asked: "In what sense?"

"To not care for them." Sasuke elaborated. "I detest them all. Except for Kabuto," he added as an afterthought, "him I almost pity."

"Is that so?" Gaara was a bit surprised at the pronouncement. Even though pity wasn't a positive emotion he still didn't expect Sasuke to feel that way towards one of those he considered his enemies.

"It is sad, really…" the leaf-nin sighed. "He is a genius in healing ninjutsu. I had several chances to watch him and even felt it myself once: if you are not dead instantly he can heal you. Even if you are at the death's door he can prolong your life almost indefinitely. His talents could be recognized everywhere and yet he clings to Orochimaru as if he were his lifeline. It's pitiful."

"I've fought another person like that when Konoha tried to retrieve you. Orochimaru seems to have a gift of picking strong people in their weak moments and binding them with gratitude and promises of companionship."

In the silence that descended upon them Gaara's thoughts returned to the mentioned fight. But he wasn't contemplating his dead opponent this time, he was concentrating on a feeling of accomplishment that came from realization that his abilities were used to save a life. It was an alternative way of confirming one's existence and Gaara really preferred it to the previous one now that his demon was subjugated.

It was ironic that the first life he's saved was he same one he almost succeeded in taking not too long ago, but this act together with the talk with Sasuke gave him confidence to fight for the Kazekage title; making him believe he was capable of good.

"It is an ultimate deception," Sasuke said, returning his attention to the previous topic, "to make a person believe you truly care for them when in reality you only use them for your own ends."

"Is it?" Gaara found himself asking. "Is there really a difference if the perceived result of sincerity and deceit are so alike?"

He could not help but recall his uncle. Gaara had a lot of time to reflect upon his time with Yashamaru so when he pushed through the wall of hurt and betrayal he found that the warmth he felt as a child didn't completely dissipate under the onslaught of rejection. Even though he know that his uncle's affection was fake he still treated his nephew like a child instead of a monster. He was probably the one who gave Gaara reason to resist Shukaku and push himself forward.

So was it really so important that he didn't love him in the end?

Sasuke was sitting with his head lowered and seemed to be contemplating his own experience of fake affection.

"Some part of me cannot even imagine how you could ask such an absurd question," he mumbled resentfully, "but another part…" he trailed off. "I don't think I'll ever be able to hate him enough. There are many happy memories and even the ugliness of the last one can't completely taint them."

The sand-nin didn't need to ask who _he_ was.

"Hate is not natural," he stated making the other lift his head in bewilderment. "Fear of the predator, affection for your kin, excitement of the hunt – they are all in our flesh and blood from millennia of evolution. But hatred is something humans invented on their own so our body tends to reject it. Conversely, if a person fully embraces their hate they become unnatural and loose much more than gain."

"Did you not feel hate towards those who attacked you?"

"The predator doesn't feel hate towards his prey." Since the time when his childish delusions were broken Gaara found that this attitude spared him a lot of pain and anguish. He understood perfectly well how insane his philosophy seemed to others but when people remember you're alive only when they try to destroy you killing them really becomes proof of existence.

"What a nostalgic wording," Sasuke smirked and laid down on the roof putting hands behind his head. Only then Gaara noticed how tense his posture was before and acknowledged that he himself was glad for the change of an unpleasant topic. Also he was pleased anew with the obvious lack of distrust that Sasuke demonstrated. "I remember you calling me that as well."

"You were a special case," the jinchuuriki infused his voice with irony despite the perfect truth of his words, "you were one of a few I sought out myself."

"I'm flattered," the other replied in the same tone.

Silence that descended upon their roof was calm and amiable. At least Gaara thought that's what it should be called when you can hear another's breathing next to you and know that it is not a threat. And somehow it made the night a little bit more beautiful.

"I like it here," Sasuke said when eastern horizon was already lightening, "maybe I should really think about moving to Suna afterwards…"

"I've already granted you asylum, have I not?" the Kazekage responded complacently.

The Uchiha only smiled at him, sitting up and stretching.

"I should be going," he said almost regretfully, "but first…" he made a semi-familiar hand signs which Gaara recognized as a variation of a summoning jutsu and held out a little sand-colored snake with a purplish tint to its scales, "this is Yuuhi, he is one of my summons. Yuuhi," Sasuke turned to the snake with an equally serious face, "this is the Kazekage, you should treat him with outmost respect." The reptile nodded and turned to Gaara, bowing. "If I come across any news concerning Sunagakure I'll be able to relate a message though him but I wanted to introduce you first to avoid fatal misunderstandings."

"Very well. Yuuhi-san, I'm looking forward to working with you," Gaara couldn't completely erase a smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.

The snake bowed again and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Sasuke glanced eastward again and got up with a sigh. Gaara straightened as well a little regretful that it was already time to part.

"It was a pleasant visit," the leaf-nin stated.

"You are welcome to return any time," Gaara reiterated.

"You honour me with your words, Kazekage-sama," the Uchiha bowed formally. Then, while starting the signs for transportation jutsu, he said, "I actually have another present for you, hope you won't be offended."

And before Gaara had a chance to inquire about it he vanished, his image blurring and erasing from the air.

On the roof where Sasuke previously stood now sat a bear very similar to one he had as a child dressed in the Kazekage robes.

((()))((()))((()))((()))

That's it for now.

In the next chapter we'll be finally seeing some action – it's Gaara vs. Akatsuki… with an unexpected addition :P

But before it I implore you: review! Even a couple of words would suffice! It would be greatly appreciated, so please…

On an unrelated note: I'm currently rewatching Hunter x Hunter (if anyone haven't heard of it, it's a fabulous, funny and light story about the adventures of a pair of cute boys) and I've noticed a lot of moments resembling Naruto. Most of all, Killua is like a cross between Gaara and Sasuke, what with his assassin background and penchant for electricity (and a weird older brother) :P


	4. Excitement

Hello again, dear readers!

Thanks to all of you who found the time to look here even if you don't review (hint, hint)

Here finally we see some action: it's Gaara vs. Deidara with a Sasuke-shaped twist.

Enjoy!

((()))((()))((()))((()))

There was a sense of unease in the air almost like static electricity before the storm. The threat of Akatsuki was becoming almost tangible and drove the government of Sunagakure in a state of quiet uproar. The village's defenses were reinforced against the possible attack although it was unclear in what form it would come and what purpose would serve.

Gaara was interested in the last question not only for obvious reasons. He was adept at observing people and figuring out motives of their actions and as such he was curious what goal could possibly unite several of the most renowned criminals of the world.

Unfortunately information on Akatsuki was scarce and unreliable. Actually the most useful bits of it came from Sasuke because apparently Orochimaru took some time out of his busy schedule to work with them and even now his ever-present spies continued to follow the group's movements as closely as possible. The last message that Yuuhi – Sasuke's snake summons – delivered contained some specifics on the Akatsuki members that he managed to gather and a warning of a certain attack in the near future.

'It is just not possible for shinobi villages to stay at peace for any length of time,' he wrote in his reply (because Sasuke was still one of a few he could share his thoughts with), 'no matter what is said now they were ultimately founded for warfare and constantly require discord for sustenance. I am Suna's greatest weapon; battle is the sole reason I exist.' The jinchuuriki was sure his correspondent would understand all implications of this statement.

If he was anyone else Gaara would probably feel at least apprehension about this inevitable fight with some of the strongest and most dangerous ninja but the Shukaku vessel didn't think he was capable of feeling afraid. Growing up he was never in a situation where his life was in danger. However distressing all the assassination attempts could be Gaara was always sure they would fail: his demon took care of that. And even when he grew older and met the opponents who were powerful enough to inflict damage the notion of fear was still alien to him buried under rage and dementia.

Theoretically he understood that this illusion of invincibility was very dangerous but there was nothing to be done about it now. The sarcasm could not mask the truth of his words: he had been created as a weapon and thoughts of coming confrontation excited him.

What troubled him the most was the danger for civilians. No matter what power games brought him to the Kazekage's chair this post was coupled with responsibility for the lives of all Suna people.

Gaara put away his finished paperwork and started to go over all the additional security measures. He didn't need the aid of any plans or schemes: his brother was overlooking the village's defenses and regularly updated him on the current status. His memory was trained from childhood to retain even the finest and most insignificant details, so all the traps and alarms were perfectly aligned in his head with the map of Sunagakure and nearby dunes.

He was mentally reviewing the state of security near the northern gates when a distortion in the air warned him of an attempted transportation jutsu. It was unheard of for someone to actually appear in the Kazekage's office – one of the most protected locations of the village – but Gaara let his sand flow from the gourd and assume the defensive stance.

The air before him trembled as if heating and then formed into a blurry outline gradually gaining solidity and clearness. In a few seconds it finally condensed into a half-kneeling man in the center of his office.

"Good evening, Kazekage-sama," said a familiar voice in an almost perfect imitation of their previous meeting.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara answered in lieu of greeting, "I feel like I should be berating you for recklessness again."

His visitor obviously took that as permission to rise and assume a more relaxed pose.

"Do you really want to?" he asked with his customary smirk.

Gaara sighed. From the rational viewpoint it was extremely dangerous for a missing-nin to enter a village in a heightened state of security. But he could not deny the joy he felt at seeing Sasuke again after a year of rare messages.

"Why did you come?" he voiced aloud deciding to forego the discussion of risks involved. The raven-haired man opened his mouth to answer but was distracted by a tendril of Gaara's sand cautiously tugging at his belt. The jinchuuriki actually noticed his visitor's apparel right away but chose not to comment on it for several reasons. his subconciousness, however, wasn't as willing to let it slide.

"No comments on my _uniform_," the Uchiha grumbled scowling which only made Gaara want to smile. "As for your question, the Akatsuki will attack today, tomorrow at the latest."

"I'm ready to fight," the Kazekage shrugged.

"They generally work in pairs."

"I'm not exactly alone here either."

Gaara wasn't prone to outbursts of emotion so he wasn't really annoyed at the implication of his weakness, mostly because he was sure Sasuke would not insult him like that.

"Are you?" the visitor asked. "Do you think your people will fight with you?" he didn't wait for reaction, continuing: "You are too far above them, so far that they consider you invincible. They will watch you fight because they believe you able to overcome anything by yourself. Meanwhile you will be forced to protect not only yourself but all them as well."

"So, you don't believe in me?"

"I…" Sasuke pursed his lips and looked into his eyes earnestly, "I don't want to risk finding out the limits of your strength."

Gaara felt an almost forgotten sensation of burning at the backs of his eyes. Did someone really come all the way here to protect him?

"You aren't angry with me," the Uchiha stated with relieved surprise.

"You expected me to be?" the jinchuuriki reigned in his emotions.

"My statement could be viewed as a serious insult," the other shrugged, "I know for certain that Naruto would have made a fuss should I attempt to do something like that for him."

Gaara cringed internally. For some reason he really didn't like the mentioning of Konohagakure's demon vessel.

"I think of myself as reasonable enough to accept help when situation warrants it," he answered primly.

This seemed to greatly satisfy his visitor because Sasuke smiled slightly and moved to sit in a chair in front of the Kazekage's desk.

"How did you manage to transport here by the way?" Gaara asked out of curiosity mixed with practical interest.

"I've found some very interesting ancient concepts concerning the power of the spoken word. Apparently, there was a measure of truth in them: most of your defenses let me through because you've said aloud that I'm welcome here."

Gaara read something like that in a book dedicated to 'spells' once but never really tried a practical application of this knowledge. Now he thought it was an oversight on his part.

"What about Orochimaru and Oto?" he continued questioning.

"I told them I've grown tired of them and am going to find a more pleasant company. They now seem to be under the impression that I've left for an extended stay in a brothel." Gaara chuckled at this pronouncement. "No one will be expecting me to fight here so a low level genjutsu should be enough to mask my presence."

"I'm sure the ones we'll be fighting won't be fooled by such a simple trick."

"They will not be able to tell anyone about it after they die," Sasuke replied cockily.

Could it be called overconfidence? Maybe normal people would view it as such but Shukaku no jinchuuriki was used to thinking like that himself and agreed with his ally wholeheartedly.

"Our best shot is to lure the Akatsuki outside the village," Gaara said. "That way we won't have to worry about someone noticing you."

"And you will be free to do as you please without looking after the safety of Suna," the leaf-nin nodded. "It's unfortunate that we don't know their purpose for sure."

"It can't be the village itself," the Kazekage reasoned, "even if they are powerful there are simply not enough of them. It must be a person or an item."

"Or something in-between," the Uchiha added darkly.

"You think they're after me," Gaara stated, "You've come to protect me."

Again he could not contain his urge to state the obvious for the pleasure of hearing it. And again there was a familiar warm feeling instead of irritation and affront.

"It is a distinct possibility," Sasuke confirmed trying for a detached tone. "They went after Naruto before and now they're coming here."

"There is too little data to draw conclusions."

"So it's our chance to collect more," the Uchiha shrugged.

"But not before they actually come," Gaara reminded, looking out of his window at a peacefully sleeping village. Sasuke's eyes didn't leave him.

"How are you doing here?" he asked after a short pause, "Did you manage to terrify everyone into obeying you yet?"

"Actually, I've discovered another civilian concept called 'rhetoric'. The elders seemed to think they were the only ones with a firm grasp of it but now they know better. Or rather the could've but didn't notice," he boasted.

"I'm sure you didn't have much trouble with that," Sasuke commented, "You've probably read through the whole Suna library so in the contest of knowledge there are none equal to you."

Gaara felt himself blushing – it was a very rare occurrence and luckily no one ever witnessed it because of the sand armor covering every inch of his exposed skin.

"So while we're waiting for your guests why don't you share with me some of your latest triumphs?"

The Kazekage smiled faintly and began his tale. It was amazing how Sasuke picked up on his desire to talk where everyone else assumed he constantly wanted to be left alone. Even his siblings rarely discussed politics with him thinking he had enough of it already with all the Council meetings and talks with his advisors.

In reality he enjoyed retelling how he managed to persuade the elders that his propositions were the most effective and elegant but even more so when he managed to make them believe they were actually their own ideas.

Sasuke listened to his stories with a genuine smile, praising his cunning not only in dealings with the Council but in the innovations themselves and Gaara found himself talking more and more, sharing his visions of the future changes and discussing his wildest ideas.

It was such a liberating experience to know that your thoughts would be met with intelligent understanding, refined and sharpened against another's mind but never ridiculed or mangled.

He was in the middle of his plans for trading treaties when he glimpsed a suspicious white dot against the blackness of the night sky. Sasuke quickly noticed the sudden tension and followed Gaara's gaze.

"What is it?"

"It's not a desert bird," the Kazekage replied, "no creature of the sands is so perfectly white."

He got up without unneeded haste and inclined his head inviting Sasuke to follow him. They silently ascended the stairs leading to the roof and stopped in the shadows watching the swift approach et their 'guest'. Out of the corner of his eye Gaara noticed his companion doing seals for his genjutsu. Naturally, it didn't affect him: the contours of Sasuke's figure only blurred a bit still letting him see the leaf-nin.

"Stay close to me," the Kazekage advised softly, "and do nothing until absolutely necessary." That way it would be harder for outside observers to notice another's presence near Gaara. Sasuke didn't question his authority only nodding calmly to the instructions.

The white bird was flying in a straight line and it was obvious that if its course stays the same it will inevitably pass over their roof. Recalling Sunagakure's map Gaara confirmed that there were no other buildings of importance along that line.

When the bird began descending Gaara lost almost all his doubts about the Akatsuki's goal: after all, most of the valuable papers were stored in a special underground facility in the other part of the village.

His midnight visitor landed on the roof and looked around with a satisfied smile. He was quite arrogant in assuming his entrance was unobserved and Gaara took pleasure in a swift attack from behind. It was aimed to capture and not kill, that's probably why the Akatsuki member had enough time to jump back on his strange bird (that was clearly artificial now that he had a closer look at it) and retreat into the sky.

The jinchuuriki sent a sand tentacle after him, chasing the bird and its' rider along the deserted streets, subtly trying to force them closer to the village border. Unfortunately the white bird was very fast and mobile and always managed to turn back quickly enough. To make observation easier Gaara created a floating island of sand and stepped on it making an almost imperceptible sign for Sasuke to follow him.

Chasing the intruder through Sunagakure was proving to be futile: Gaara could not sacrifice neither speed nor precision in his control of the sand but maintaining that balance didn't give him the chance to capture the Akatsuki. In the end the jinchuuriki called it back to him and waited for his opponent's move.

The strange little birds that flew from the blond shinobi's hands were almost expected which could not be said about the fact that they exploded when sufficiently near Gaara. The common sand was enough for protection and the Kazekage was able to hear low murmurs of 'geographical advantage' and 'stupidity of going after the sand wielder in the desert.' His next missiles though were much faster.

Gaara's _absolute defense_ was already forming when the birds were pierced with something like shining senbon. He turned his head slightly and saw Sasuke lowering his hands calmly; he had almost forgotten about his ally in the heat of the chase.

Unfortunately their enemy noticed it too.

"What was that, un?" he cried, fidgeting with a strange contraption on his left eye, "are you hiding something from me, Kazekage-_sama_?"

"I'm stepping away," Sasuke murmured almost inaudibly, "I don't want to disrupt your defense and it won't be very good strategically to be trapped inside it with you."

Gaara had no time to object that they've been hanging in midair and stepping away was not advisable because his companion shrugged off the upper half of his 'uniform' and jumped up. A glance at his opponent showed that the Akatsuki concentrated all his attention on Sasuke. The jinchuuriki decided to sacrifice his own curiosity for practicality instead.

"Aren't you Itachi's younger brother, un?" the blond shinobi asked with glee.

The Uchiha answered nothing but his opponent froze for a couple of seconds, his eyes unfocused. Gaara was glad for every moment of distraction, accumulating his sand behind the Akatsuki's back.

When he managed to shake off the daze, the blond shinobi laughed delightedly.

"It's unlucky for you that I've met your brother first, un!" he exclaimed. "I've trained my eye so that it's not affected by sharingan, un!"

"I'm impressed, really," came Sasuke's sarcastic drawl.

Gaara struck while their enemy was sputtering with indignation.

For a few moments the sphere of sand completely incased him but several explosions made a hole in it big enough to let the bird fly out. The jinchuuriki sent a part of his gourd-sand while the Akatsuki wasn't completely free and watched with satisfaction as it tore off one of his hands.

Another game of chase ensued and while the Akatsuki was distracted by tendrils of sand Gaara spared a moment to see what did Sasuke do to stay airborne. The sight was worth it: two wing-hands of a very weird form weren't even close to any of his suppositions. The leaf-nin's skin also seemed to change color though Gaara couldn't tell for sure in the darkness.

Meanwhile the lessened control of the sand let his enemy get enough time to form new missiles, much faster than previous ones. Surprisingly they were all concentrated on the jinchuuriki.

"Don't let your sand form the _defense_," came the sudden command and several shining needles flew over his left shoulder to strike the birds. "He managed to infuse it with explosives."

"It's automatic," Gaara replied, ordering the tendrils to once again pursue the Akatsuki. "If the danger is imminent it will come even against my orders."

"Seems like our guest did his homework," Sasuke commented as new birds rushed towards them. This time Gaara had a chance to see that his ally used some variation of his favourite Chidori to strike them down and also that the bombs didn't explode when pierced with electric senbon.

"Can you disarm the bombs in my sand?" he asked still trying to capture their agile attacker.

"There are too many to get them all and your sand moves to unpredictably to aim anyway. We need to distract him while you think of a jutsu to clear your sand," he added matter-of-factly.

The jinchuuriki was too busy with preventing his sand from forming an impenetrable sphere around him for indignation. Sasuke moved to stand half a step before him and momentarily met his gaze (the commas were spinning so fast they merged into a ring of black on the red background of his iris).

"I know you have perfect memory. You _must_ know of an appropriate jutsu. _Think!_"

The jutsu that could help him must be from some branch unconnected to warfare, he thought. The jinchuuriki tied to focus as much of his attention as he could on the question at hand, but it was unexpectedly hard to force his mind away from the current situation.

The Akatsuki's strategy was obvious: to make him use his _absolute defense_ and detonate the planted bombs. Sasuke could not efficiently distract him from that plan being the close to middle-range fighter.

The blond intruder managed to hold them at the defensive literally single-handedly. From that distance the jinchuuriki couldn't see how exactly he created his missiles, only that he was taking the material for them from the bags strapped to his waist.

Gaara forced most of the gourd-sand to continue chasing the Akatsuki who in turn made his bombs continually smaller.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Sasuke snapped and made a few hand-seals. Then he lifted the right hand to his mouth and breathed out a wall of fire. The coming bombs noisily exploded but Gaara barely noticed it, because at his ally's gesture his memory obligingly presented him with an answer.

"I've got it!" he couldn't contain a triumphant exclamation. "A _Purifying Breath _jutsu."

"Will you perform it of should I?"

The Kazekage liked the fact that Sasuke didn't demand any explanations concerning the nature of the jutsu or the principle of it's action.

"You do. It needs too much concentration that I can't spare right now. You must breath in, perform the seals and then breath out in the general direction of my sand, I'll try to gather it as tightly as possible."

"I'm ready," Sasuke informed couple of minutes later. Gaara didn't waste any time starting a relatively short dictation. His memory was now supplying him with more details: according to the description after the tenth seal the performer must feel the unnatural expansion of his lungs and after the twenty third – a pleasant burning from the inside. He was supposed to breath out after the thirty fifth and it came in handy that shinobi were trained to hold their breath for much longer periods of time.

The Kazekage was certain that the sand he was standing on could not be contaminated so he momentarily abandoned the pursuit and gathered the rest of it in a cloud between them and their enemy's general direction. Sasuke's breath provoked a chain reaction of explosions that looked almost like fireworks should you forget their deadly purpose.

While they waited for the sand and dust to disperse the Uchiha tensely searched all the directions. Gaara was curious to know what advantages his blood-line limit gave him: the books didn't give a certain answer, for such secrets were very closely guarded by the families.

"I've fount the second Akatsuki," Sasuke announced suddenly. "He is outside the borders but fighting."

"Whom?"

"I don't know your subjects well enough to distinguish the chakra signal," he replied with a hint of irritation, "but… it does seem somehow familiar…"

Gaara was suddenly apprehensive. Out of all Suna villagers how many did Sasuke meet? And of them who had enough time to leave even a fleeting impression of the chakra signal? And of them who could react so swiftly after noticing the breach in the village's defense?

But the Kazekage had to put his worries aside because the clearing sand revealed a very strange white structure of spheres connected with thin cross-pieces and a smirking blond Akatsuki member above it.

"Let's see how you'll deal with this, un!" he laughed with glee. "You can't neutralize it with your electricity, little Uchiha! All the parts are autonomous but one explosion will create a chain reaction, un."

"He is out of ammo," Sasuke muttered, flying closer while their enemy made a sign and his bomb enlarged drastically.

"He's trying to cover his retreat," Gaara said showing that he understood the situation as well as his ally and started forming a dome of sand over the village.

"I can defeat him," the Uchiha continued suddenly, "you should help the one fighting your other 'guest'."

The jinchuuriki wasn't sure if he guessed it could be Kankurou or if he was simply worried for the safety of the village but it really didn't matter at the moment. So he only asked: "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," was the cocky answer. "I'll join you shortly. Have fun outside."

Gaara turned and flew in the direction Sasuke pointed out earlier. He doubted someone would understand how he could so easily abandon the ongoing fight but he trusted the Uchiha. Moreover, the raven-haired man was probably the only one he trusted so implicitly. And he was certainly the only one that he trusted not with his head but with his heart and soul.

So the sand-eye that he left to watch him was not out of caution but for pure curiosity.

Sasuke muttered "I can't believe I'm doing this," and crossed the index and middle fingers of his hands. "_Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu_."

"_**Ghidori Nagashi!**_**" **cried numerous Sasukes that appeared everywhere and simultaneously pierced all the explosive spheres of the Akatsuki's structure.

((()))((()))((()))((()))

Sorry for the long wait, but I was distracted with my other in-progress story. I've decided to divide the fight with Akatsuki in two chapters because of the length.

In the next chapter you'll see Sasori and the POV will be a bit unexpected.

And a little spoiler: I love the Akatsuki but I definitely love Gaara more :)

So, wait for the second part sometime soon.


	5. Victory

Hello, dear readers!

I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but I'm held up with another project (in Russian, and in HP fandom). But rest assured, I won't be abandoning this story, so keep reading.

I want to offer my sincere gratitude to all who reviewed and added my story to alert: your interest warms my heart

So, on to the story:

((()))((()))((()))((()))

The night was clear and starry but the light wasn't nearly sufficient enough to fight. Especially when you needed to constantly dodge poisoned senbon and a very sharp scorpion tail protruding from under the enemy's cloak. Kankurou was down to one puppet – his trusty Karasu – and silently cursing his impulsiveness.

When he'd seen the bodies of those who'd supposed to guard the gates he didn't hesitate to walk out and investigate. Of course it could have been the work of the Akatsuki member that was fighting Gaara right now, but logic dictated that no one smart enough would go on such a mission alone. This guess was confirmed surprisingly fast as he met a strange hunched figure in a signature cloak and hat.

The thought of leaving didn't enter Kankurou's mind even for a second. First of all, he knew that the stranger noticed him and it was practically suicidal to turn his back now, but mostly he just thought of his brother and what'll be good for him. There was no doubt in his heart that Gaara will win his fight, but no matter how great were his powers he'd be tired afterwards, and the second Akatsuki wouldn't politely wait for him to rest and recuperate before attacking.

After only a few minutes of fighting Kankurou came to two conclusions. First one was that his opponent was actually a puppet with it's manipulator hiding somewhere unknown. The second one was that he didn't had a snowball's chance in a desert to win his fight, so his only hope was to stall and tire out the Akatsuki. Unfortunately this goal was not easily attainable: the enemy effortlessly blocked all his attacks and gradually forced him into defense.

With a crunching sound his Crow was squeezed in the scorpion tail and fell to the ground in pieces. Kankurou was able to manipulate the chakra strings attached to more intact parts of it to defend from the next poison attack but it was obvious that it was just a useless attempt at postponing the inevitable.

"Generally I don't like to keep people waiting, even for their own death," the Akatsuki rasped in his mechanical voice, "but since my partner is taking his time, we can play a little bit longer. You're actually not bad for such a young age…" The tail struck again and Kankurou was momentarily grateful for all the training sessions with his brother where he had to dodge his sand tentacles. "Your main mistake was that you've tried to fight _me_ with your toys. Don't you know it's foolish to direct such weapons against their creator?"

The young puppeteer didn't have time or breath to express his surprise at the sudden understanding. To be fighting Akasuna no Sasori – the genius puppet inventor – was indeed an enterprise doomed to failure.

Jaws of the hunched puppet opened revealing neat rows of poisoned needles but the Akatsuki didn't have an opportunity to shoot them. From the direction of the village there came a strange sound – something between a rustle and a whistle - and a miniature sand storm rose up between the opponents. Now Sasori looked as if his jaw had dropped in surprise. Kankurou on the other hand could not be happier: this phenomenon was an irrefutable proof of Gaara's arrival.

In the next few seconds however the puppeteer had to rethink his conclusion because to the sound of slithering sands added the steady pounding sound and out of the darkness bounded the bulky form of the One-tailed demon Shukaku.

For a few dizzying seconds Kankurou was frozen with a paralyzing fear which the monster his brother transformed into inspired in him. It was all the more horrifying for the sheer length of time that had past since it last emerged – on the day of the chuunin exams and disastrous attempt at conquering Konoha.

It wasn't even fear for his own life that filled the puppeteer as much as fear for Gaara's.

He watched his little brother since Yashamaru's death when the Shukaku vessel was sent to live with his siblings. He used to notice all the little manifestations of the demon sealed within Gaara: slight fluctuations of the voice, narrowing of the eyes, tension of the face… He learned to distinguish between his little brother and the bijuu, so no matter what he felt for the latter he was never afraid of the former.

Never was he afraid of Gaara, only for him… Because every time he noticed the signs of Shukaku's coming he feared that this would be the time the jinchuuriki lost himself and completely submitted to his demon. So when Gaara told him about the new restrictions that the Uchiha boy helped him put on the one-tailed beast he was flooded with relief at the thought that he would never again have to see the sandy bulk of Shukaku.

"Oi, my container's brother!" came the distorted high-pitched voice. "What's with the face? The paint makes it ugly enough as it is!"

If Kankurou wasn't already shocked speechless this phrase would have certainly rendered him so. It wasn't even the mockery but the simple fact that the murderous demon spoke to him at all. Usually when the bijuu managed to free itself for a time it yelled jubilation at it's freedom and threats to everyone else.

"Did the cat that lent you ears got your tongue in exchange?" the beast continued to jeer, crouching to come closer to Kankurou's face.

"What have you done to Gaara?" he finally managed to get through bloodless lips.

"What touching expression of brotherly love!" Shukaku mocked. "But fear not, my container is perfectly fine. He let me out for a bit with strict instructions to hurt only his enemies," the demon bared it's teeth and hissed in irritation, "so I advise you to stand aside while I play with my new toy."

Those words finally reminded Kankurou of the enemy that he was supposed to be fighting. Now that he remembered it seemed strange that the Akatsuki – Akasuna no Sasori no less – hadn't used the opening to attack him. But turning his head in the direction he expected the enemy to be Kankurou saw only a swirling sphere of sand. That explained it then…

The One-tailed demon also turned it's head to watch the trap.

"Maybe I should thank that man, whoever he might be, for a chance to stretch my paws," it said almost conversationally. "Oh, I'll thank him all right with a demonstration of my power!" the hysteric laughter shattered the illusion of calm. "And you, stay back. I don't want my container to put me away again if you get a scratch from a stray grain of sand. And warn my jailer of the same when he comes," the demon added over his shoulder, turning to the dissipating sphere of sand.

The demon's attack had finally dealt some damage to the formerly invincible puppet. To be more precise it was now in shambles much like Kankurou's own weapons. Over them stood a red-headed youth not unlike Gaara, calmly extracting a summoning scroll for a new marionette.

Rationally Kankurou understood that he should return to the village and bring reinforcements but nothing could have moved him form the spot. Especially after Sasori summoned a puppet with an uncanny resemblance of Sandaime Kazekage that was furthered by the iron sand it seemed to command.

The young puppeteer was so engrossed in watching two sand clouds clash with the accompaniment of Shukaku's incessant cackling that he failed to notice the arrival of a new person.

"The demon is having fun, I take it," commented a cool voice to his left.

Turning sharply Kankurou was met with a smirking visage of Uchiha Sasuke. Shukaku's final words suddenly made much more sense.

"When did _you_ get here?" the puppeteer exclaimed.

"Just now," the Uchiha deliberately misunderstood the question. "How long are they fighting?"

First things first, Kankurou reasoned. He would get the answers to all his question after the battle was over.

"For about ten minutes," he replied, "and Akasuna no Sasori seems to have a limitless supply of puppets." Indeed in the course of the fight he counted about fifteen different puppets being summoned and then summarily destroyed by Shukaku.

The Uchiha studied the Akatsuki intently, his red eyes gleaming a bit in the dark.

"He is a puppet himself," he finally declared to Kankurou's astonishment.

"How do you know?"

"I see his energy flow," the raven-haired ninja explained without a hint of annoyance. "It's all concentrated around his heart with only thin strands in the extremities which is quite different form the normal picture."

"Do you think the heart is where he keeps the human part of himself?" Kankurou was quick to catch on.

"Very probably. If we could only extract it from the artificial body…" the Uchiha mused.

"I just need a puppet," Kankurou concluded after a moment to appraise his companion's thoughtful expression, "but mine are only good for kindling now…"

"Will this be of any use?" after a brief hesitation the leaf-nin (or rather, the former leaf-nin) produced a toy from somewhere inside his clothes. Looking closer the puppeteer was surprised to find it was a bear remarkably similar to the one adorned in the Kazekage robes that sat on the highest shelf of Gaara's private study. This one, however, was clothed in a traditional kimono with an Uchiha fan on the back. Kankurou couldn't suppress a sly grin.

"Very cute."

"To the point, if you please," the raven-haired man replied tersely.

The sand-nin required several seconds to remember the original purpose of the toy's demonstration.

"I can work with it in the absence of other options," he replied trying to regain the professional air. "If you will infuse it with chakra to make it stronger? We wouldn't want it to be destroyed by the raging sands before it reaches the target."

"I'll do what I can," the Uchiha replied, turning the toy in his hands and then setting it on the ground in preparation of performing the jutsu.

Kankurou meanwhile stooped to pick up one of the spikes that were previously parts of Crow. It wasn't much of a weapon by itself but still better than nothing at all. Was it possible, the puppeteer wondered, to extract the human part of Sasori without damaging it irrevocably? That would have been ideal of course for the purpose of getting intelligence on the Akatsuki, but practically it seemed almost impossible.

"Our chances of success are still too small," his sudden companion commented, observing Kankurou fastening the spike to the bear's paw. "The sand isn't our only problem; the Akatsuki is sure to notice your attempt at puppeteering, however insignificant."

"There may be a way around it," the painted ninja replied. The calmness with which Uchiha observed the rampaging demon went a long way to sooth the remaining worries for his brother, and he could evaluate the situation rationally. When Gaara was forced to use his ultimate defense, essentially blinding himself to the outside world, it was a standard procedure to make a sand eye. Current situation couldn't be much different, so Kankurou looked around for the familiar object.

And there it was, calmly hovering by his right shoulder.

"Gaara, you idiot!" the puppeteer exclaimed, knowing full well that his brother would be able to lip-read the insult. "You've scared me half to death with your demon antics!"

"Never mind that now," the Uchiha's bemusement was changed to impatience after he caught on that Kankurou wasn't simply talking to thin air. "Gaara, we need you to distract the Akatsuki while we attack from behind."

The eye's gaze fell on the toy still in the puppeteer's hands, and Kankurou was sure if it had an eyebrow it would be up couple of inches.

"Stop laughing," the sand-nin scowled, vividly imagining his brother's thinly veiled mirth at their current situation. "Can you do it or not?"

The eye bobbed up and down in agreement.

"All right then," Kankurou went though the familiar seals. "_Kugutsu no jutsu!_"

Chakra strings shot from the tips of his fingers and attached themselves to the toy bear. Kankurou firmly told himself that now was not the time to marvel at the absurdity of the action, and turned to the Uchiha instead.

"Be ready to divert Sasori's attention if he notices our ploy." The raven-haired male nodded curtly.

The puppeteer directed his "weapon" to burrow under the sand for protection from the storm and unwanted gazes. Somewhere deep inside his soul he fervently hoped no one would find out about this or he would become a laughingstock of all the puppeteer corps. If he were to fail he could just imagine the new sayings: a phrase like "to go against Akasuna no Sasori with a teddy bear" becoming a synonym for all things profoundly absurd and idiotic… On the other hand if he was victorious it could become a "brilliant employment of on-hand resources" or "the ability to turn anything to his advantage."

The puppet's progress was slow but sure so far. The Uchiha sometimes uttered short commands to move left of right so as to avoid damage from the ongoing battle between the Akatsuki and Shukaku. Kankurou felt perspiration gathering at his temples but it would be fatal to loose concentration now…

When after eternity and a half the impromptu puppet was directly behind Sasori, who was engrossed in commanding his puppets to battle the Ichibi, Kankurou permitted himself a short exhalation of relief.

"We'll have only one chance," he whispered urgently, briefly glancing at the Uchiha and then turning to the sand eyeball.

The leaf-nin nodded curtly and suddenly leapt into the fray breathing fire in one of his signature family techniques. While Sasori had to direct some of his puppets to guard from the flames the tendrils of sand broke though his defense and sped towards him.

At the same instant Kankurou's marionette sprang from the sand and speared the Akatsuki's heart, tugging sharply. A cylinder detached itself from Sasori's body and all the enemy puppets were dropped simultaneously, their strings cut off.

In the sudden stillness sand stirred in search for the prey.

"What, the fun is over already?" Shukaku almost whinged.

In the next moment the demon's form was melting away, pulled back into it's holder. Kankurou hurried to his brother's side and was surprised to see the Uchiha (who was first to reach him as he was closer) support the Kazekage with a hand at his elbow.

"What happened to the other one?" the red-headed man was asking.

"Incapacitated. He may have trained to withstand sharingan but he still was not immune to standard taijutsu moves," their ally was obviously smug. "Particularly after both his hands were removed."

"Are you all right, Gaara?" Kankurou asked worriedly. "That demon didn't harm you in any way?"

"I'm fine," the Kazekage replied with the familiar softening of the otherwise inscrutable expression that occurred every time someone was genuinely worried for his wellbeing. "It was the easiest way to fight the Akatsuki," he continued, "I feel I've come to understand my demon better and we were able to form a compromise."

"You've still scared the shit out of me!" the puppeteer exclaimed.

"I… was afraid as well," Gaara admitted hesitantly, "when Sasuke told me you were fighting an Akatsuki by yourself." There he shot a brief glance to the Uchiha who silently observed the exchange.

"So how come the most sought after missing-nin from Leaf is here on the night of attack?" Kankurou inquired to change the subject. If it wasn't for his face-paint the other two would have been able to observe the pleased reddening of his cheeks.

"Sasuke came to warn me and to protect… the village," Gaara said with a slight pause before last two words. It was not a great stretch to guess the intended meaning.

"And how did he know of it so accurately?" Kankurou was compelled to ask.

Gaara's manner became decidedly colder.

"Rest assured, he gave me satisfactory explanations for all of his actions. And it is of utmost importance that no one else knows of his presence and participation in tonight's events."

"You don't need to remind me of that," the puppeteer waved off, "and I wasn't trying to cast aspirations on his motives, just curious of his source of information."

Kankurou was always reluctant to cause his brother's displeasure. In the early days it was a simple self-preservation instinct but lately it was his worry for their relationship. He couldn't help but feel that their brotherly bond was still very fragile and one wrongly chosen word would be enough to destroy it.

The hard line of Gaara's mouth softened in a hint of a smile.

"It appears that the residents of Oto are good at listening," he commented.

"Well put," the Uchiha agreed, "though I think watching comes into the equation as well."

They exchanged a sort of private look that shot through Kankurou with an acute spike of jealousy: they've only met once and already Gaara was feeling closer to this virtual stranger than to his own brother. Then again, he mused, some experiences can bind people stronger than even ties of blood and family…

"I'm glad I was in time to help with the attack," the missing-nin was saying, the shared moment over, "but now I think I must be going back."

"No," Gaara replied firmly, startling both other men with underlying steeliness of his tone. "You need to rest."

"It's all right," the Uchiha shrugged the objection off, "I can still move and I don't anticipate any trouble on my way back to Oto."

"Sasuke." The name was said with a kind of soft rebuke. Kankurou thought it was for the manner in which the raven-haired man deliberately misunderstood Gaara's intention in stopping him. "I want you to stay till tomorrow."

Having watched his brother for so long he was able to discern nuances of his expressions so now he could tell that Gaara didn't just want the Uchiha to stay for the pleasure of his company but had something very important to discuss with him.

The painted man felt very acutely that he was the odd man out.

"Very well," Uchiha yielded after a brief staring match. "I'll be waiting for you in your office." And he disappeared, his image blurring and then vanishing completely.

His exit was perfectly timed: in the next instant a messenger from the village was with them inquiring if they needed any help though it was obvious that the battle was over already. Then he reported that the first Akatsuki member – disfigured and unconscious – was apprehended and sent to the highest security cell. Gaara listened with his usual outward indifference.

"Inform the Council and the troops that the threat to the village is eliminated. The priority now is calming the civil populace and repairing the structures that need immediate attention. I'll be returning shortly to oversee the proceedings."

The messenger bowed and left.

Gaara extended a tendril of sand to bring a wooden cylinder pierced with a spike to them. (The bear was nowhere to be seen, the Uchiha having probably taken it with him). Brothers bent their heads to examine the container that had until recently housed one of the prominent S-class criminals.

"He came quite close to immortality," the Kazekage commented examining the kanji for Scorpion on the cylinder's base. "Do you think you can do something like that?"

"What?" Kankurou sputtered. "Why in blazes are you asking me that?"

"Well, you are a puppeteer like him," Gaara replied reasonably, but there was a mischievous spark in the depth of his eyes, "so I was just curious."

"Even if I could I would never do something like that to myself," the painted man replied, "I'm still too attached to the joys of the flesh. But ask me again in fifty years and maybe I'll reconsider."

The Kazekage graced him with a slight upturning of his lips and turned to the village.

"We should be going back. Maybe one if the master-puppeteers will be able to extract some information from this…"

Kankurou easily fell into step with his brother, his thoughts turning to the required repairs in the village, the damage control and briefly – jealously - to the guest waiting in the Kazekage's office, where no one would think to look for an intruder.

"I think it is the happiest day of my life," Gaara said unexpectedly, rooting him to the spot, "I've seen with my own eyes that two men will stupidly risk their lives for my sake."

The young puppeteer felt a surge of tenderness for his brother, who viewed any sign of care as a priceless gift. He didn't even mind that half of the sentiment was directed at Uchiha Sasuke.

"It is not stupidity to risk one's life for a loved one," he answered, surprising a pleased smile from the red-headed man, "It's a natural order of things."

((()))((()))((()))((()))

So that's it for now. In the next chapter we'll have Sasuke's POV and a heart-to-heart of sorts.


End file.
